1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a battery pack includes a rechargeable battery cell and a protection circuit module preventing the battery cell from being over-charged or over-discharged. Recently proposed battery cells generally include lithium ion secondary batteries and lithium ion polymer batteries. The protection circuit module typically includes a plurality of circuit devices for preventing the battery cell from being over-charged or over-discharged.
Lithium ion polymer batteries may be largely classified into a completely solid type lithium ion polymer battery containing no organic electrolytic solution at all, and a lithium ion polymer battery using a gel type polymer electrolyte containing an organic electrolytic solution.
Little or no leakage of an electrolytic solution occurs in the lithium ion polymer battery, compared to a lithium ion battery using a liquid electrolyte. Therefore, the lithium ion polymer battery may use a pouch consisting of a metal foil and an insulation layer, instead of a metal can, as a case.